Carl's Week of Fun!
by vegetarian-jcer
Summary: Jimmy and Sheen are leaving for a week. Leaving Carl alone with Cindy and Libby. Poor girls. Chapter 2 is up! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

OK I still should be doing my epilogue for my other story Flight of Fun, but I can't really think of a great ending right now, and I just got an idea for another story. This chapter is gonna be really short.

"What do you mean your leaving?" asked Carl

"I have to go with Sheen to the Ultralord convention… which is located in Canada…." Replied Jimmy

"But why do you have to go? You don't even like Ultralord!"

" I know, but Sheen kept on begging me to build him a super cool costume so he could win the costume contest. I built him one, but it has a lot of features that you can't trust Sheen to be with alone. So I have to accompany him to make sure he doesn't destroy anything."

" But what am I supposed to do while your gone?"

" I dunno, hang with Cindy and Libby I guess… "_Good luck with **that**_"Jimmy thought.

The next day Carl walked into the Candy bar. He was walking slowly and dragging himself across the floor towards a table.

" Hey there Carl," said Sam, " What will my best costumer be havin' today? Yeah."

" Oh hi Sam," replied a glum Carl, " I'll have a triple scoop rocky road dipped with lots of fudge and marshmallows and gummi bears. Oh and an atomic choco-blast too."

" Your packin' light today, yeah." Said Sam

Cindy and Libby walked into the candy bar and spotted Carl.

" Hey Carl, where's Nerdtron and ultra-freak?" asked Cindy

Carl perked up. " Well Jimmy's going with Sheen to the Ultralord convention to make sure Sheen doesn't destroy anything! And since he's gone, I get to hang out with you guys for a whole week! It'll be fun!"

Cindy and Libby grew quiet.

" _Kill me, just kill me now" _thought Cindy

Well there's Chapter 1. I hope you all like it, and btw I'm not gonna do any Carl/Cindy or Carl/Libby. In fact I don't think there's gonna be any romance in this story. BTW this should take place halfway between season 2 and 3. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'd like to thank you all for your reviews! And here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron

" Well that's great news Carl." Said Libby, trying her hardest to hold a smile.

" I know and get to know each other more!" said an oblivious Carl

" Yes, that'll be a whole lot of fun!" said Cindy "Gawd I can't wait for Jimmy to come back…."

" What was that?" asked Carl

" Nothing!" said Cindy quickly

" So we should start our week of fun tomorrow, right?" asked Carl " I was thinking we'd go to the High-pitched -and-really-annoying-llama-songs concert!"

" Of course!" said Libby " Hey are you gonna finish your atomic choco-"

"NO TOUCHIE!" yelled Carl, tightening his grip on the bowl.

Day 1: The Concert

" This is gonna be so great!" said Carl, " Can you believe there was hardly any line at all?"

" Shocking." said Libby

" I would have never guessed…" said Cindy

"Your gonna love this band! They are so talented!" said Carl

" Great." Said Libby

" Yeah… hey where is the snack bar?" said Cindy, trying to find an excuse to leave.

" Silly goose," said Carl, " They only sell llama feed for the petting zoo over there!" Carl pointed to a petting zoo with a bunch of raggedy looking llamas.

" Joy…" said Cindy

" Hey there boys and girls!" said a voice over the intercom, " Are you ready for llamas!"

" Yeah!" said Carl, who was the only one who screamed enthusiastically.

" Then let's get ready for the high-pitched-and-really-annoying-llama-songs!"

Suddenly a bunch of guys who were wearing llama costumes walked on stage. They set up their instruments, and started to sing….

"_Here's a llama, there's a llama,_

_And another little llama,_

_Fuzzy llama, funny llama,_

_Llama, llama, duck._

_Llama, llama, cheesecake, llama,_

_Tablet, brick, potato, llama,_

_Llama, llama, mushroom, llama,_

_Llama, llama, duck._

_I was once a treehouse, I lived in a cake,_

_But I never saw the way the orange slayed the rake,_

_I was only three years dead, but it told the tale,_

_And now listen little child to the safety rail._

_Did you ever see a llama, kiss a llama,_

_On the llama, llama's llama,_

_Tastes of llama,_

_Llama llama duck._

_Half a llama, twice the llama,_

_Not a llama, farmer, llama,_

_Llama in car,_

_Alarm a llama, llama, duck._

_Is that how it's told now? Is it all so old?_

_Is it made of lemon juice? Doorknob, ankle, cold._

_Now my song is getting thin, I've run out of luck,_

_Time for me to retire now, and become a duck."_

Cindy was quiet for a moment,

" That was….interesting…" she said

" Yeah… it was great…" said Libby

" I'm glad you liked it! Because there's 50 more songs to go!"

After the concert they walked to the candy bar to get something to eat.

" Wasn't that the greatest day ever?" asked Carl

" Oh yeah," said Cindy, "It was the best…"

" Definitely." said Libby, " I can't believe it was only 10 hours long…"

" Tomorrow we're going to go to the llama festival. It's only a 4 hour bus ride! Well I'll see you tomorrow!" said Carl, and he walked out of the Candy Bar

" Oh no," said Cindy

" What?" asked Libby

" I have the llama song stuck in my head…." She replied

Well that's chapter 2. And the song I used was "The Llama Song" from albinoblacksheep . com . Whenever I hear it I think of Carl (and Hugh, because of the duck part) so I decided to put it in my story. And there is nothing worse than getting that song stuck in your head. Chapter 3 is on its way!


End file.
